Can't Swim
by Doggett.Rules
Summary: I own nothing Glee. Finn is invited to Quinn's pool party. He can't swim and is pushed in to the deep end. Can he be saved? Who will save him?


It was summer. And in the summer, not only was there unbearably hot weather and bugs and sweat everywhere, but there was something even worse.

The pool.

More importantly, _swimming_.

He had never liked the water. He never liked the feeling of being completely submerged, of being unable to open his mouth without swallowing water, of being unable to breathe.

He had always felt like he was suffocating in the water, and to be robbed of his breath was the one thing he couldn't afford.

It wasn't that he _couldn't _swim; he often liked to tell himself. He just had enough control not to jump in the water like an idiot and splash around. It was never because he couldn't swim, he denied furiously to himself. He could swim fine if he wanted to, he just didn't want to.

Of course, he and his brother Kurt knew the truth.

No matter what he said, Finn Hudson couldn't swim.

This wasn't normally a problem. But he had been invited to Quinn's pool party and she wanted him there.

He arrived there and he sat on a deck chair.

"Are you coming for a swim?" Quinn asked.

"Not right now, I just ate," He lied.

"Please," She begged.

"Fine..." He gulped.

Finn walked to the pool. He was now sitting on the edge of the deep end, feet dangling in the water, and a look in his eyes that seemed terrified.

Quinn, Mercedes, Sam, Mike and Kurt were splashing around in the five-foot water, having a ball.

Finn was wearing the standard, ugly swim shorts, which revealed his miles of legs. His muscled torso was bare and he looked good. Quinn smiled.

Finn knew very well he was probably going to have to get in. But even with that threat, he wasn't going near the water.

"Get in!" Puck laughed, pushing him in to the water.

The water surrounded him in a rush of bubbles, and, for the second time in his life, he felt an unexplainable surge of terror. The surface seemed so far away, and his panicked thrashings only confused up with every other direction.

And his only, hysteric thought was that he was going to die.

**x**

Quinn watched Finn.

"_Shit,"_ She thought calmly, "_I think he's drowning,"_

This coupled with the frantic writhing and the fact that he _clearly_ wasn't coming up for air only allied her suspicions.

And no one even noticed.

The blond swam towards Finn. She caught a glimpse of terrified eyes, before his eyes slipped closed, and whatever air he had managed to trap in his lungs escaped his mouth. His movement stopped, and he went limp, floating gently in the water.

Grabbing one, free-floating arm, the blond tugged him against her body, pulling him to the surface, where Sam stood. A pair of hands pulled Finn on to the tiles, and Puck helped Quinn out of the pool. She looked at every face watching.

"Does anyone know CPR?" She asked hopefully.

She looked at her friends and was met with negative shakes of the head or apologetic looks.

Will was watching from the Barbeque he was cooking. He saw Finn on the ground.

"Guys! Are you okay?"Will asked.

Then Quinn remembered Will had came too.

"Mr Schue!" Sam shouted beckoning him over.

Will ran towards them.

"Everyone back up!" Will ordered.

He checked for a pulse at Finn's neck. He sighed relieved, that he had one. He put his thumb and index finger on his chin and his other hand on his forehead. He tilted his head backwards.

Will put his ear to Finn's mouth and looked towards his chest. He couldn't feel anything or see his chest move.

He had to - _uuh!_ - give Finn CPR.

Two breaths, fifteen chest compressions… hopefully he would appreciate it.

**X**

It had been nearly two minutes, and still the teen showed no signs of reviving.

Will leaned forward once more, sealing his lips over Finn's and pinching his nose. He would try one more set of breaths and chest compressions before someone needed to call an ambulance.

He hadn't even given one breath, and he got a mouthful of chlorinated water. Brown eyes snapped open, and as the teacher turned him on his side, he coughed up the rest of the water he swallowed.

There was scattered applause as Will sat back on his haunches.

"Thanks Mr Schue," Quinn smiled.

Will looked at Finn.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, Thank you," Finn replied.

Will finally went back to the barbeque, he was a hero!


End file.
